


Ease My Mind

by doctorbuffypotterlock79



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Anxiety, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 11:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18755905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorbuffypotterlock79/pseuds/doctorbuffypotterlock79
Summary: Set during RPDR Season 11 "Dragracadabra". Brooke and Vanjie help each other out when they're stressed over the challenge.





	Ease My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing Branjie. I was hesitant to write this because I’ve never done them and so many authors do such an amazing job that I didn’t think I could compare to them. But I love these two and wanted to give it a try. Like I said, I’ve never written Branjie before, so I apologize if it seems off and I would appreciate any feedback or criticism.

Brooke can’t really believe what he’s about to do. It’s not the first time he’s visited Vanjie’s room, but he feels more and more fearful as the group of girls gets smaller. It’s easier to get caught when there’s so few of them. While there haven't been any problems so far, Brooke is practically a born worrier and is just waiting for the hammer to fall, for the day when they finally got in trouble for their midnight rendezvous, like a pair of teenagers in a rom-com. But he really needs her tonight. 

It’s past midnight and he’s so tired but his brain just won’t let him rest. He keeps wondering if he’s done all that he possibly could to make tomorrow perfect. He worries about the dancing, about letting his team down. The person who he needs to talk to is just down the hall, there for him to see, yet Brooke keeps turning the door handle and then stopping himself. _What is he doing?_ He’s just asking for trouble for him, for Vanjie, for the both of them, but he can’t stop. He opens the door and turns to his right only to crash into some unknown body. 

He stumbles back and hears the other person fall on the floor. The hall is dimly lit and he thinks his exhaustion is making his eyes bleary, because he still can’t make out who it is. Then the body exclaims, “Bitch, you better be careful with your Twinkle Toe-ass. You coulda killed me!” and Brooke realizes he has just sent the person he loves crashing to the floor. 

He extends an arm to help Vanjie, spitting out a million apologies at once. Apologies are like second nature to him, and sometimes it’s easier to get an _I’m sorry_ past his lips than it is to take a breath. 

She hauls herself up, still huffing and puffing, but with a grin on her face and sparkle in her eye that lets him know she’s not mad. 

“What the hell are you doing out here, anyway?” Vanjie demands. “Besides steam-rolling drag queens.”

Brooke laughs in spite of himself. But now that Vanjie brings it up, what was _she_ doing in the hallway? “I could ask you the same question,” he says, grinning, wondering how his life has come to flirting in a barely lit hotel hallway at midnight. 

“Fine. I was coming to see you. Them hoes are stressing me the hell out and I wanted to see you,” she admits, and Brooke can’t really tell but he thinks she’s blushing. “Back to my question, what are you doing out here?”

He sighs. “I was coming to see _you_. I’m worried about tomorrow too.”

“Ain’t we something,” she mutters. “Shit, we’re both here now, so we might as well. Let’s go to your room, it’s closer.” 

They head to Brooke’s room as he muses that even if he hadn’t been brave enough to open the door himself, Vanjie would have made her way to him. Maybe some force was trying to push them together. 

Vanjie is already sprawled across the mattress, face buried in a pillow, when he shuts the door behind them. He sits next to her, placing a hand on her back. He hopes it calms her down, and really it calms him down as well. Just having her here and being able to touch her is enough. 

“So what do you want to talk about?” he asks. 

“Ugh,” she groans. “I ain’t even a drag queen anymore after tonight, I swear I’m some half-magician, half-writer. Silky and A’keria want to do improv. Yvie wants to write stuff. They been going at it all day. I think Yvie is right but don’t tell the bitch I said that. So anyway, I’ve been trying to write something all night but it’s a pile of garbage. I don’t know what I’m gonna do tomorrow. My ass might as well start packing now,” she sighs. 

“Don’t say that!” Brooke begs, surprising himself with his outburst. “I’m sure you’re gonna be fine. I mean, I think whether you write it or not, all of you are good enough to put on a great show. Especially you. And if you do have to lip sync, then you’ll lip sync for your damn life, babe. Either way, you’re gonna turn it out,” he rubs her back as he talks, thinking that he’s calming himself as much as her. Maybe he can convince himself it’ll be alright. 

“You're probably right,” she mumbles. “I just hope it doesn’t come to that. Anyway, what’s got you all worried? I’ve been watching you stress out all day,” she turns herself on her side, facing him, patiently waiting for an answer. He doesn’t think he’s ever seen her so patient as he fumbles for what he wants to say. The worries have been in his head all day but he can’t seem to get them into words. 

“I…I’m just worried in general, I guess. I’m afraid my trick will bomb. I don’t want to go home myself, but I think it might be worse if Shuga or Nina have to go home because I fucked up. It’s just...it’s a lot,” that’s only about half the despair and anxiety he actually feels, but if he were to list every worry in his mind they’d be here until the finale. Anxiety not only about himself, but Vanjie too.

“Listen here, Miss Brooke Lynn,” Vanjie sits up suddenly and shoots him a side-eye, and Brooke knows she means business. “You are not gonna fuck up, you hear me? Bitch, you’re one of the best queens I’ve ever seen. Everything you do is amazing. I know you’re gonna worry anyway, but know that you don’t need to. You’re perfect, baby.” 

Brooke is grateful he didn’t turn the overhead light on because he doesn’t want Vanjie to see the tears in his eyes. He honestly can’t believe how lucky he is to have her, and he doesn’t want to ever let her go. He takes her hand as if that could keep her beside him forever. 

“Th-thank you, babe. And I hope you know I feel the same way about you.”

Brooke leans to his side just as Vanjie does and their lips meet in the middle. Again, Brooke marvels, it’s like some force made them move at the exact same time, like some force wants them to be together. And who is Brooke to argue? He wraps his arms around Vanjie, savoring the kiss as much as he possibly can. _Who knows how many more they’ll get?_ He thinks, but stops. _Focus on Vanjie_. 

Eventually they break apart. “I guess I should go. You know I need my beauty rest. Almost as much as Silky needs hers. Hell, a beauty coma wouldn’t be enough for that bitch,” Vanjie is still reading people to filth at almost 1 am, and Brooke loves her for it. He laughs genuinely for the first time tonight and feels some of the fear lift from him. 

“Night, baby,” Vanjie says as she approaches the door. “You get your sleep too. We're both gonna kill it tomorrow.”

“Of course we are,” Brooke laughs. “Night, baby. Love you.”

“Love you too. Abracadabra, bitch!”

The door closes and Brooke sits in the sudden silence, which feels even more deadening after having Vanjie’s voice fill up the room minutes ago. He gets in the bed, forcing the worries out of his mind and falling asleep to thoughts of Vanjie.


End file.
